29 August 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-08-29 ; Comments *Show is billed in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions as a "2nd punk special" (following the first one on 10 December 1976). Only the Damned appear in both, with 'Neat Neat Neat' turning up in the first as a session track and here as a single. *Notable differences compared with the original punk special nine months earlier include the number of sessions (four rather than one, including the first broadcast of Squeeze's debut), as well as the emphasis on British rather than US artists. In addition, the 10 December 1976 show was only one hour long; this one was two hours. Peel stresses that he is concentrating on music from 1977. *Among the records, three from the Clash (plus one from Joe Strummer's former band, the 101ers), as well as two each by the Sex Pistols (starting and ending the show) and Stranglers. Peel names Rezillos single 'I Can't Stand My Baby' as his favourite of the year so far. *Several of the tracks in the show, including those by the Damned, Boys and Users, would also subsequently feature in Peel's 1977 Festive Fifty, when he made the selections himself. The Users' single also turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *Peel manages to play The Cortinas track by mistake instead of the Generation X one that immediately follows it. *He does not fail to mention that the following day is his birthday, although it may be a little late to send a card. To celebrate, he is planning to go to the Vortex after the end of the show to see Chelsea. *Also mentions his recent visit to the Reading Festival, which he says he enjoyed and where "Capital Radio In Tune With Nothing" stickers where apparently to be seen. "Most unfair," claims Peel. *Lead story on the news at the end of the show is violence at the Notting Hill Carnival. *Around 90 minutes of the show was available as of February 2009, thanks to Peel Mailing List member "thebarguest", with gaps and fadeouts fixed by "billfromnorthwales". Additional tracklisting information is courtesy of Ken Garner. Many thanks to Ken, Bill and thebarguest! *From January 2010 an almost complete recording was uploaded from Peel Mailing List member Kevin - - "A few seconds missing in the middle of Squeeze: Model and Slaughter & The Dogs: The Bitch, where the tape got chewed. - A fade out at the end of Generation X: Youth Youth Youth, before I turned the tape over. - Perhaps a minute missing at the end, when the tape ran out." *In March 2012 Peel Mailing List member LeicesterJim supplied a complete version of the show. It runs slightly slowly so comes in at a little over two hours. Sessions *Squeeze #1 First broadcast. Recorded: 1977-08-17. *XTC #1 Repeat. Recorded: 1977-06-20. First broadcast: 24 June 1977. "Cross Wires" available on "Drums And Wireless - BBC Radio Sessions 77 - 89 " and on "Transistors Blast" (1998, 4 CD, TVT Records). "Science Friction" available on Movement: BBC Radio 1 Peel Sessions 1977-1979 (2xCD, EMI, 2011). *Generation X #1 Repeat. Recorded: 1977-04-12. First broadcast: 20 April 1977 *The Cortinas #1 Repeat of only session. Recorded: 1977-07-16. First broadcast: 26 July 1977 Tracklisting *The Sex Pistols: Pretty Vacant (7", Single: Pretty Vacant) Virgin Records *The Vibrators: London Girls - Live (7", Single: London Girls) Epic *The Stranglers: London Lady (7", Single: Grip) United Artists Records *The Clash: Capital Radio (7", EP: Capital Radio E.P.) NME *Squeeze: Model (Peel Session) *The Models: Man Of The Year (7", Single: Man Of The Year) Step Forward *XTC: Cross Wires (Peel Session) *The Cortinas: Television Families (Peel Session) *Generation X: Your Generation (Peel Session) *Desperate Bicycles: Smokescreen (7", Single: Smokescreen) Refill Records *Buzzcocks: Boredom (7", EP: Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *Squeeze: Sex Master (Peel Session) *The Adverts: Gary Gilmore's Eyes (7", Single: Gary Gilmore's Eyes) Anchor Records *XTC: Radios In Motion (Peel Session) *The Damned: Neat Neat Neat (7", Single: Neat Neat Neat) Stiff Records *101ers: Keys To Your Heart (12", Comp.: Submarine Tracks & Fool's Gold) Chiswick Records *The Clash: Career Opportunities (12", Album: The Clash) CBS *The Cortinas: Further Education (Peel Session) *Generation X: Youth Youth Youth (Peel Session) *The Users: Sick Of You (7", Single: Sick Of You) Raw Records *The Nosebleeds: Ain't Bin To No Music School (7", Single: Ain't Bin To No Music School) Rabid Records *Squeeze: All Fed Up (Peel Session) *The Jam: All Around The World (7", Single: All Around The World) Polydor *Table: Do The Standing Still (7", Single: Do The Standing Still (Classics Illustrated)) Virgin Records *XTC: She's So Square (Peel Session) *The Cortinas: Defiant Pose (Peel Session) *Chelsea: Right To Work (7", Single: Right To Work) Step-Forward Records *The Adverts: One Chord Wonders (7", Single: One Chord Wonders) Stiff Records *Generation X: Day By Day (Peel Session) *The Stranglers: Straighten Out (7", Single: Something Better Change) United Artists Records *The Clash: White Riot (12", Album: The Clash) CBS *Squeeze: Cat On A Wall (Peel Session) *XTC: Science Friction (Peel Session) *Slaughter & The Dogs: The Bitch (7", Single: Cranked Up Really High) Rabid Records *The Cortinas: Having It (Peel Session) *The Boys: Box Number (12", Album: The Boys) NEMS *The Rezillos: I Can't Stand My Baby (7", Single: I Can't Stand My Baby) Sensible Records *The Sex Pistols: Anarchy In The UK (7", Single: Anarchy In The UK) EMI File ;Name *(1) RADIO 1 29 08 77 JOHN PEEL.MP3 *(2) Peel 770829 - pt1.mp3 *(3) Peel 770829 - pt2.mp3 *(4) Peel 770829 - pt3.mp3 *(5) 1977-08-29 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *(6) John Peel New Wave Prog 770829.mp3 *(7) John Peel 1977.08.29 Punk Rock special CAS.mp3 ;Length *(1) 00:30:01 - from very end of first track, ends during "Boredom" (Buzzcocks) *(2) 00:42:31 - from very end of first track, ends during "Neat, Neat, Neat" (Damned) *(3) 00:19:01 - from "All Fed Up" (Squeeze), ends during "Right To Work" (Chelsea) *(4) 00:20:01 - from "Science Friction" (XTC), ends at start of news *(5) 01:28:56 Single file joining up (2), (3) and (4), with fades and gaps fixed. *(6) 01:56:57 almost complete show, cuts out near end of last track *(7) 02:02:36 ;Other * First shared version consists only of (1). Additional material shared in February 2009 via the Peel Mailing List on files (2), (3) and (4). Both versions start at the very end of the first track. Many thanks to "thebarguest"! Latest version (5) joins up (2), (3) and (4), fixing fades and filling in gaps. Many thanks to Bill! *Many thanks to Ken Garner for additional tracklisting information, shared via Peel Mailing List. ;Available * (1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * (2) Not currently available * (3) Not currently available * (4) Not currently available * (5) Mooo * (6) Not currently available * (7) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3riityltfui2725 Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online